


A year and a day

by shieldmaidenofdarkness



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brief description of violence, Demon Sex, Demon cock, Demon deal, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Light dom/sub undertones, Mentions of Violence, Multiple Orgasms, No Pregnancy, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rituals, Smut, Witch!Rey, but in the casual "I offer my firstborn as payment for this hot demon" kinda way, but it's really just an excuse to write demon smut, demon!Kylo Ren - Freeform, hint of plot if you squint, mentions of firstborn, no children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldmaidenofdarkness/pseuds/shieldmaidenofdarkness
Summary: Young and inexperienced witch Rey makes a deal with a powerful demon. It's not going to go the way she thinks - or is it?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 20
Kudos: 184





	1. Summoning demons

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome, friends!
> 
> If you're solely here for the smut -> skip to chapter 2. First chapter is basically just set up (and therefore quick).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome, friends!
> 
> If you're solely here for the smut -> skip to chapter 2. First chapter is basically just set up (and therefore quick).

_I know that it comes at a price and I am prepared to pay it._

Rey prayed that her words wouldn’t come back to bite her in the arse.

The last two weeks had been a whirlwind of emotions for the young witch – from the relief she had felt at the news of Plutt’s death, to the nights she lay awake in her bed wondering what the demon would take as payment. Would he take her life? Her soul? Her powers? Eternal servitude?

She wasn’t afraid of the consequences, not really. Rey had been fully aware that she might just exchange one slaver for another, but as long as nobody else had to suffer through Plutt’s exploitations it was a sacrifice she was more than willing to make.

A small part of her wondered, if Kylo Ren was one of those demons that would demand to sleep with her. He was no incubus, but it was not uncommon for greater demons to use witches and warlocks for their pleasure. Sometimes they did it to breed offspring, but many demons seemed to do so out of shear lust. Rey had even read that a joining of demon and witch or warlock would release and unlock magical powers a human could not reach otherwise. Those might have been only tales, as Rey had never received a proper magical education and was mostly self-taught.

Rey was no virgin, but she had never slept with a demon. Had never been tempted to – but if she was being honest with herself … Kylo Ren was a different story. He had roused something inside of her, and in those sleepless nights, Rey found herself wishing for a particular kind of payment.

She would know soon enough – it was almost dawn and Rey sat quietly on a bench in front of her hut, waiting for the demon.

He appeared in the blink of an eye – so different from when she had summoned him. One second, she was alone, watching the sunset, and in the next moment he was suddenly there, standing right in front of her.

“I am here to collect your debt, little witch,” the demon snarled in his impossibly deep voice, sending shivers down her spine.

⛤⛤⛤ _Two weeks ago_ ⛤⛤⛤

Rey was desperate. The last year had been especially hard – Plutt’s tyranny had gotten out of hand to say the least. It wasn’t only Rey who suffered under him, the people of Niima all shared the same fate, just not to the same extent. Rey was desperate and she had enough.

After years of clandestinely practicing incantations and spells she finally gathered the courage to summon a greater demon. She had successfully performed several rituals to summon lesser demons, had experimented with different spells and enchantments and brewed potions. And Rey was quite proud of herself – she had learned everything on her own, her only guide the old grimoire she had found in the ruins of a hut in the woods.

But the ritual she planned to perform today was beyond anything she tried so far. The instructions in the grimoire had been quite clear, the description of the incantation and spell work were far more detailed than anything else in the book. Rey had made sure to do everything as instructed, knowing full well that the slightest mistake could backfire horribly. Apart from dying the worst-case scenario was that she lost control over the demon, unleashing it into this world. That was something she could not let happen, under no circumstances.

Rey checked the pattern she had drawn on the floor one last time, before she went to stay on the spot the grimoire had indicated. The air was filled with the thick scent of the herbs burning in five bowls arranged around the pattern, but Rey inhaled deeply regardless. Then she focused on the magical energy inside her and began to recite the spell to summon the demon.

There was no dramatic flickering in the flames around her, no sudden thunder and lightning outside of her hut, no smoke filling the room. No, those were common misconceptions. When a witch or warlock summoned a demon, none of those things happened. The intricate pattern on the floor didn’t suddenly glow as bright as day, instead there was only a slight ethereal glow to it. The demon also didn’t suddenly appear out of thin air – no, the grimoire described incantations like these as a pull from the other realm.

It didn’t take long for Rey to make out the general shape of the demon – it looked almost human-like, but it was bigger. Much bigger. It would easily tower above the tallest men in Niima, and Rey shuddered at the thought that this was probably not even its full height.

As the demon lost its transparency and became more visible, its shape also got clearer, sharper. It appeared to be male, but one could never be to sure with demons. Its body resembled that of a human man, but it was clearly not.

The demon sported a set of impressive horns on its head, a pair of black leathery wings to match. Its fingers ended in sharp talons, and Rey thought she saw a tail whipping behind the demons back. It was dressed in a pair of trousers made from a material that was most certainly not from this world. The rest of its body was bare, and Rey almost expected to see hooves for feet, but was met with the sight of humanlike feet. The demon’s torso was very muscular and void of any hair.

Rey blushed at the sight of the demon and scolded herself. This was not the time to be attracted to a powerful and dangerous demon. She suppressed the urge to shake herself and took a deep breath, hoping to steady her voice. _Never show weakness in front of a demon._

“Tell me your name, demon,” she commanded it, sounding more confident than she felt.

The demon didn’t answer her immediately, instead it cocked its head and considered her. Its gaze was unsettling, the eyes yellow and a decidedly not human. Rey tried not to squirm under the demon’s inspection.

When it finally spoke, its voice shook her to the core – it surrounded her, penetrated her. If she hadn’t seen its mouth move, she couldn’t have pointed where the voice was coming from.

“You dare summon me and yet you do not know how I am,” the demon drawled, its voice impossibly deep. “Don’t they teach you any manners, little witch?”

Rey swallowed hard and repeated her command, pressing the words through gritted teeth. “Tell me your name.”

The demon raised an eyebrow, a condescending smirk threatening to form on its lips. “Are you even a real witch? Or are you just a kid playing with her mother’s grimoire?”

Rey felt the rage rise in her, the demon’s words fuelling the fire of her magic. She made no motion to reign it in, fully intent on letting the demon feel exactly what she could do. The demon flinched slightly at the surge in her power over it, and now it was Rey’s turn to smirk.

“Don’t make me repeat myself, demon. Tell me your name.”

It huffed and mockingly bowed before her. “I have many names, human. Witchkiller, Butcher of Tuanul … many more. Most of your kind know me by Kylo Ren.”

Oh. Oh no. This was bad. Kylo Ren was an infamous demon. A very, _very_ powerful demon. The Ren were one of the most dangerous demons and had killed thousands of people – and Kylo was the worst of them. The grimoire hadn’t mentioned his name, none of the Ren, really. But that wasn’t necessary – everyone knew the Ren, even though nobody dared to speak their names out loud. Stories of their cruelty were shared in hushed whispered.

But did any of that matter now? Not really. She had summoned him and now she could only hope to make the most of it. It was all or nothing. Even if she died – if it meant taking down Plutt with her, it would be worth it.

“I require your service, Kylo Ren. There is a man in this village. His name is Unkar Plutt and I require you to kill him,” she stated with as much conviction as she could.

The demon hummed and cocked his head again. “Interesting,” was all he said.

_Never show weakness. Don’t let them get the upper hand._

“I am not interested in playing your games, demon. Kill him. I know that it comes at a price and I am prepared to pay it.”

_That_ certainly got his attention. “Even … let’s say … your firstborn?”

Rey jutted out her chin and answered without hesitation. Offering one’s firstborn was a common payment and she had known so before she even considered to summon a demon. “Yes.”

“Your life?”

She nodded. “Yes,” she confirmed. “Honestly, I don’t care. I want him dead. Tell me what you want, and it shall be yours.”

Rey knew full well that that statement could bring her so much trouble. Making an offer like that to a demon like Kylo Ren … she might as well have jumped off a cliff. _Whatever he wants, it is worth it. Even if I die, the people of Niima deserve to live without Plutt._

There was a dangerous glint in his yellow eyes as he regarded her. “He will be dead before morning. I will come to collect your debt in two weeks’ time at dawn. Make no mistake, little witch. I will know if you try to run and I will find you.”

Kylo Ren started to fade again, his skin becoming translucent, but Rey had something to add. “Make him suffer,” she spat, the hate she felt for Plutt lacing her voice. “Please.”

⛤⛤⛤ _Present day_ ⛤⛤⛤

_I am here to collect your debt, little witch._

Rey got onto her feet, straightened her spine and squared her shoulders. The demon in front of her was cocking his head again, his eyes trailing over the length of her body. Even though she was tempted to do the same, to take in his bare chest and the tail lazily whipping behind him, she kept her eyes trained on his face.

“Did he suffer?”

Kylo Ren’s eyes snapped up to her, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. “Yes,” he hummed and took to strides towards her. “Begged for his life rather soon. I have to say, it was rather fun to skin him alive.”

If he meant to shock her, he had would be disappointed. Word had spread across the village quickly, hushed voices about the bloodbath and what little was left of Plutt’s body. Nevertheless it felt good to hear so from his killer.

“Good,” was all she said, not moving. She had to crane her neck now to keep looking him in the eyes, only a couple of inches of space left between them. If she leaned forward, she would be able to lick his chest, and that prospect was rather tempting.

There was an amused glint to his eyes and for the first time the demon grinned – displaying sharp fangs. It should have terrified her. His whole appearance should have, but against her better judgement Rey felt a pull towards him. She knew full well how dangerous he was - yet, instead of being terrified out of her mind, she felt almost … safe. Somehow, she doubted that he would harm her.

“Took me a while to figure out what to do with you, little witch,” Kylo drawled. His breath hit her face, his scent attacking her. One would think that a demon, especially a demon as dangerous as one of the Ren, would smell like sulphur and ash, maybe rotten flesh. It came as a surprise that he smelled … delicious. Like a summer rain and a walk by the ocean, like peppermint and freshly cut wood.

Rey suppressed the urge to frown and raised an eyebrow expectantly instead. She didn’t find the courage to open her mouth and actually speak.

“I contemplated killing you, you know. When your kind summons us, it is always because you hunger for power. But not you. You just wanted him dead because he was scum,” Kylo mused. “You had every opportunity to take his place. Yet you did not. Very peculiar.”

The demon took a step back and began to circle her. She could feel his eyes on her, his breath on her neck. Rey didn’t dare to breathe.

“Many demons would have taken your firstborn. Not quite my style, though.”

When he had completed his circle around her, Kylo stepped closer again, making her crane her neck to keep eye contact.

“You will be mine, for a year and a day,” he said after regarding her face for a moment.


	2. A year and a day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut.

“You will be mine, for a year and a day.”

Rey felt her eyebrows rise in surprise, a million questions rushing through her mind. She finally settled on “And what happens after a year and a day?”

Kylo Ren chuckled deeply. “You are full of surprises, little witch. Of all the things you could have asked…. Well, it really is up to you. You can go home and carry on with your life if that is what you wish.” A smile tugged on the corner of his mouth again. “Or you can stay. But there is no need to decide that now, is there?”

Rey slowly shook her head; he was right after all. There was no need to think about what would happen a year from now when she had no idea what would happen in the next minute.

She cleared her throat. “So, what does this year and a day entail exactly?”

The chuckle from the demon in front of her was a deep rumble in his chest, making his whole upper body vibrate. “Looks like you’ve come to your senses, little witch.” Kylo raised his hand and put two fingers under her chin. There was no need to tilt up her head, but Rey suspected that he did it to intimidate her. His skin was surprisingly warm and the talons on his fingertips sharper than she had expected.

“You will bind yourself to me. You have my word that I will release you of this bond after a year and a day have passed and you shall be free to do whatever you choose,” Kylo explained. He trailed his knuckles along her jaw, only to rest his hand at the side of her neck. His hand was freakishly big and easily encompassed her throat. His thumb was resting on the dip between her clavicles and his talons digging lightly into the skin at the back of her neck.

“While you are bound to me, we are going to join our powers. You might not realise how much potential you have, how much of your power is unused. I intend to change that. I will instruct you. Together we can achieve greatness,” he hummed, his yellow eyes boring into hers.

Rey swallowed hard. That was definitely not what she had expected. However, there seemed to be more, so Rey gathered all her courage. “And how does this bond work? How do I bind myself to you? I’ve never heard about something like that.”

That was only partially true – there had been legends, but she knew nothing for sure. Just like every other story about demons, this was something that was not talked about in broad daylight. No, this was a story told in hushed voices in dark alleyways.

Another smirk formed on Kylo Ren’s face, exposing one sharp fang as his hand slowly trailed down her throat and towards her breasts. His talons lightly scraped across her skin, leaving goosebumps behind. Instead of touching her breasts, he trailed his fingers across her sternum and down to her belly. His gaze followed his fingers, before snapping back to her eyes.

“What do you think, little witch?”

Rey rolled her eyes. She had the feeling that it would be a long year. “I assume we’ll need to perform some sort of ritual for this?”

The demon huffed out a laugh after mustering her like she was some kind of fascinating creature. It annoyed her.

“The magic of demons is far less complicated than that of witches and warlocks. It is in our nature. There is no need for theatrics, no need for burning herbs or painting patterns with the blood of a chicken. We will fuck. I will place my mark on you. There is nothing more to it.”

Rey scoffed. “So, any demon could bind a witch or warlock to them without their consent? That hardly seems fair.”

Kylo Ren chuckled and let his hand rest on her waist, pulling her closer. They were mere inches apart now and she could feel the heat radiating of his body.

“Clever little witch,” he whispered in her ear. “You are willing to bind yourself to me, yes?”

She nodded.

“Then I don’t see a problem.”

Rey opened her mouth to argue, but the words died in her throat when he pressed his tongue against her neck and licked a hot, wet stripe from shoulder to ear.

“Both the one being bound and the one they are binding themselves to need to be willing,” he growled into her ear, before he nipped at her earlobe.

Her breath caught in her throat, heat pooling low in her belly. Her nipples were embarrassingly hard, and she hoped that he didn’t notice.

Everything considered … the year in his service did not sound too bad. Demons were rumoured to be excellent lovers, and Rey already knew how attracted she was to him and how her body reacted to his shear presence.

However, if he tried to unsettle her, she had a surprise for him. Two could play this game.

She pressed canted her hips forward, knowing full well that the movement would press her stomach against his groin. It probably shouldn’t have surprised her that she could already feel something hard and … large pressed against her belly.

“And would that be a singular occasion,” she breathed against his neck, trying her best to sound seductive. “Or would this be – ah – recurring?”

His other hand, the one that wasn’t gripping her waist hard enough to bruise, snaked its way into her hair. He cupped the back of her head and pulled away to look her in the eyes – their lower bodies never losing contact. There was that dangerous glint to his eyes again as he regarded her.

“Whatever you want, little witch.”

That was all Rey needed to get moving. Her hands flew up, one coming to rest on his extremely muscular chest, marvelling at the heat of his skin and the magic pulsating under it. The other buried itself in his hair, pulling him closer to her until their lips touched.

The kiss was unlike anything she had ever experienced. It was an all-consuming flame, almost punishing, and she could feel it in every fibre of her being. Where the villagers she had been with in the past had been almost hesitant, Kylo Ren was anything but. It almost seemed like he planned to devour her, his mouth crashing against her in a cruel pace, their tongues intertwined in a dangerous dance.

He swallowed each and every sound that escaped her mouth and had she not been too distracted, Rey might have smirked at the twitches from his cock. She allowed herself a second to feel smug for having such an effect on a powerful demon like Kylo but was quickly again distracted.

When they finally broke apart, both of them were panting heavily and Rey felt a tell-tale wetness between her legs. Even Kylo looked like somewhat dishevelled – his hair messy from where she had gripped him, and his lips swollen from their bruising kisses.

The sun had fully set by now, but the small clearing in front of her hut was bathed in the silver light of the full moon. They somehow seemed to have moved from her hut towards the centre of the clearing, even though Rey had no recollection of doing so. Maybe it was magic, or maybe they had actually walked there – it did not matter to her. In that moment, her sole focus was the attractive demon in front of her and the prospect of having sex with him.

However – there were two thing she had to clarify before finally losing herself in the passion.

Kylo leaned towards her, attempting to crash his lips against hers again, his pupils blown wide and almost drowning out the yellow of his eyes. She turned her head to the side, and he attacked her neck instead, sucking and licking bruises into it, nipping at her skin in a way that bordered at painful.

“Just – ah – to be clear – this – this does not involve – ah - producing your offspring, right?”

It was almost hard to talk, and Rey had to tighten her grip on him to keep her balance.

Kylo showed no signs of having heard her, so Rey pulled at his hair until he looked at her. His face was pulled into an annoyed scowl and he growled when he answered her. “No, little witch. I have not intentions of getting you pregnant.” The “yet” was left unsaid but evident in his tone.

He raised an eyebrow at her, as to ask if he could carry on with devouring her.

“You should know – I’m no virgin,” she whispered, tempted to avoid his stare. She suddenly felt very nervous – what if he changed his mind at this revelation? Virgin sacrifices were a thing, after all.

The demon chuckled at her. “You think I care about that?” He let his thumb trail over her cheek, before resting it at the corner of her mouth. “This concept of virginity is something only your kind cares about. It does not make someone more or less pure if they’ve fucked. No demon has ever cared for that,” he drawled as if it was obvious. “Now, can I carry on?”

Rey bit her lip and nodded.

“Good,” Kylo growled. “Then take of your dress.”

Without thinking, her hands flew down to the hem of her simple woollen dress, pulling it up over her head and throwing it carelessly to the ground. She was stark naked, save for the flowers woven into her hair and the moonstone-pendant resting just above her breasts.

She didn’t freeze, but her nipples hardened regardless under Kylo’s gaze. He let out an approving hum, and Rey felt a blush creep unto her cheeks.

He lifted his hand and tweaked her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, sending shocks of pleasure through her body. A moan left her mouth and she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood as he trailed his fingers down to her mound. His eyes never left her face, the hunger on his features obvious.

Kylo let his knuckled drag through her soaking folds and smirked at her at the evidence of her arousal.

“Look at you, little witch. Already overflowing with your sweet nectar. I bet you taste as delicious as you smell,” he mused, lifting his glistening fingers to his mouth and sucking them clean. The display was so erotic, it sent shivers down her spine and a new wave of wetness between her legs.

“I have a name, you know?” she ground out, trying to sound annoyed and failing utterly.

His face split into a grin. “Oh, is that so?”

Rey opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind, but the demon was quicker and silenced her with another passionate kiss. He pressed his groin against her and fondled her breast, while his other hand grabbed her arse. She had soon forgotten what she wanted to say – she had to admit, his techniques were rather effective.

She found herself grinding against him, gasping into his mouth. Her hands were restlessly exploring his body, trailing up to his hair, reverently touching his horns, wandering across his shoulders and brushing against his wings. His body was marvellous, and she couldn’t get enough of feeling him beneath her fingertips. She was rewarded with equally breathless sounds, deep moans and appreciative hisses.

Both his horns and his wings seemed to be rather sensitive, eliciting the most pleasurable sounds from the demon. She couldn’t wait to explore his tail … or rather tails.

Rey let her hand wander down to the fastening of his trousers – the same he had worn when she had summoned him two weeks ago. They felt as soft, as they looked, but they stood no chance to Rey’s eager hands. She made quick work of them, squirming when her hands brushed against his hardness.

“Eager, little witch,” Kylo hummed, before ducking down and latching onto her nipple. He sucked it into his mouth, nipped carefully at it and finally released the hardened pucker with a wet ‘pop’.

By then, Rey had succeeded in her quest of ridding him of his clothes, and they stood equally naked in front of each other. She sucked in a breath, when she looked at it, all blood draining from her face.

How was she ever going to fit _that_?

“Don’t worry, little witch. We’re going to make it fit,” Kylo drawled, arrogance evident in his voice.

“But … but how?” She hated how frightened she sounded, but could anyone blame her? His demon cock was massive. Not to mention, that this was surely not his true form! She doubted that sex was possible in her realm – how was it supposed to work in his, where he was very likely to be even bigger?

“Hmmm,” Kylo hummed, sounding amused. “I don’t know … magic, perhaps?”

“Oh,” was the only reply Rey could muster, still staring at his hard cock in amazement. It was mesmerising, really, the skin only a shade darker than the rest of his body. There was a slight upwards curve to it, the head fat and already leaking precum from the slit. The fluid looked surprisingly human, but Rey wouldn’t be surprised if it possessed some unspoken of magical powers.

His member was simultaneously the most beautiful and most terrifying cock she had ever seen, putting every human counterpart to shame. She had thought the butcher’s son was well endowered, but this… this was something else.

When she finally raised her head to look at Kylo, she was surprised by his gaze still on her face. A human man would have stared at her tits, in fact, human men had stared at her tits in a situation like this. Surely, Kylo Ren had eyed her body, but now he was solely watching her face.

And his eyes… they were smouldering. The breath she tried to take caught in her throat. Rey bit her lip again and took a step forward, closing the gap between them. She had a feeling that he wanted her to take the initiative, to make the first move. To make sure that she really was willing.

His massive cock was lodged between their bodies, smearing the precum onto her belly. She placed her hands on his chest and slowly trailed them upwards, intertwining them behind his neck. Slowly rising onto her toes, she pulled his head down to meet hers and brushed her lips against his.

A yelp escaped her when his hands suddenly gripped her waist to lift her up. Her legs instinctively encircled his hips and Kylo’s hands came down, grabbing her arse to support her. He made it look and feel effortless, but the motion also brought his cock against her opening, brushing against her lips and clit. Rey moaned heavily into his mouth and involuntarily canted her hips against him, eliciting a similar reaction from the demon.

Kylo kept his eyes trained on her, making it impossible for Rey to look away. She felt himself position his cock at her entrance, and when he slowly sank into her, it was the most delicious torture. The stretch was bordering on painful, so incredibly indescribable. The sensation was unlike anything she had experienced, and it stole her breath away. Rey suspected that it was partially due to the magic thrumming between them but was unsure how it exactly it affected their … joining.

When she thought that Kylo’s cock must have finally been fully lodged, she dared to look down between their bodies – and gasped.

“Only halfway in, little witch,” the demon chuckled – but Rey was elated to hear him as breathless as herself.

“Are you sure the rest will fit?” Rey panted, too overwhelmed by the sensation to fire back at his arrogance, a hint of panic in her voice.

His answer was a sharp thrust, which lodged the entirety of his cock inside her and bumped their pelvises together.

Rey shrieked – but not in pain. No, the almost inhumane sound escaping her throat was one of pure pleasure. There was no way to wrap her mind around … well, everything. Just moments ago, she had struggled to comprehend how he wasn’t splitting her open, how he fit at all. But now, now he was really was filling her completely.

He didn’t give her much time to think about the fact that he shouldn’t be able to fit into her and started moving after only a few heartbeats. Kylo pulled back in a torturous slow movement, before snapping his hips back to meet hers.

Almost immediately Rey could feel a pressure building inside of her and she recognised it as her quickly approaching release. It crashed over her like a thunderstorm like an earthquake, shook her to the core and left her fluttering around his cock. Her eyes rolled back, and she saw stars, the ringing in her ears drowning out every other sound. It was a toe-curling tidal wave; unlike anything she had ever experienced.

Rey had experienced more orgasms in her life than she could count – both by her own hand, but also with a partner. But this – this put everything to shame.

Only when the ringing subsided, she noticed that her moans and pants were mixed with Kylo’s heavy breathing and groans. Her hands were still tightly gripping his hair, probably to the point where it hurt – not that he was giving any sign.

One of his hands was gripping her ass tightly, supporting her weight, even though Rey had the suspicion that it wasn’t exactly necessary. The other was roaming over her body, alternating between groping her tits, brushing her clit and encircling her throat.

Absentmindedly Rey registered that the demon’s wings were spread out, almost like a bird of prey above its meal. The mental image should have disgusted her, but it had quite the opposite effect, sending shivers of pleasure through her body.

She let her gaze trail down, needing the visual confirmation that he was indeed fully inside of her – and gasped at the sight. With every movement of his hips a significant bulge formed in her lower stomach. The bulge disappeared each time Kylo pulled his cock out, leaving only the tip lodged in her tight channel. Each time his hips snapped back to meet hers, the bulge reappeared with a vengeance.

Her hand moved of its own volition down to her stomach, coming to rest just below her belly button, so she could feel his cock bulging inside of her.

Kylo let out a hiss at the sensation and crushed his lips back against hers, pulling her into another searing, all-consuming kiss. It was enough to tip her over the edge again, the amount of sensations simply too much for her. This time, she truly blacked out for a short moment, completely lost in the waves of pleasure.

When she came back into consciousness, she could still feel herself clench around his length. The demon never wavered in his rhythm, his hips moving relentlessly against hers. Rey had no energy left to move herself, to participate anything to their coupling, and so she resigned herself to being used by Kylo for his own pleasure.

“It’s time, little witch,” he panted, his eyes burning with passion and magic. “Time to bind you to me.”

“I have a name, you know,” Rey snarked back between two particularly vicious thrusts of his hips. But before she could tell him her name, the magic around them began to pulse and swirl. There was an otherworldly glow to them, like golden light pouring out of their skin, bathing the clearing in a warm light.

Kylo’s hand came to rest lightly on her sternum, making her skin prickle and her breath catch in her throat. His eyes never moved away from hers and Rey found it impossible to break eye-contact with him. Only when he lifted his hand did she dare look down onto her chest to see a pitch-black swirling mark where his hand had been. It seemed hum with magic and even though it never changed its form, it did look like it was moving. There was an indescribable beauty to it, and it felt right – like it had been missing from her before and now was finally part of her. She felt a presence, a connection – and she assumed, that it was the bond he had spoken off.

Before she could analyse this too much, her attention was brought back to the _physical_ connection with the demon. He had used her distraction to bring his hand down to her clit and circle the bundle of nerves with one long finger. Rey moaned involuntarily, and when she looked back at his face, Kylo was smirking at her.

“Please,” she gasped, her entire body tensing. “I don’t think I can come again.”

Kylo hummed, but instead of abandoning her clit, he applied more pressure. “You can, little witch. You can and you will.” His thrusts grew more erratic, and Rey knew that he was close to his own release. “You are mine, little witch. And if I tell you to come, you will.”

And just like that, she could feel her body bending itself to his will – building up to another release, even though it shouldn’t be possible. Rey could already feel herself fluttering around his length, split open by the demon’s cock.

Her impending orgasm seemed to be enough to trigger his own – his cock seemed to swell even bigger, and suddenly he was filling her with his semen, painting her insides with his come. His cock was pulsing in a way that tipped her over the edge, making her shriek in pleasure before she blacked out again.

When she regained conscience, Rey was being carried. Her head rested against Kylo’s muscular chest, but Rey was too exhausted to even open her eyes. She didn’t know where he was taking her, but she supposed that it was his realm. There was a stickiness between her legs, and she could feel herself leaking of him. Normally it would have grossed her out, but instead it made her feel comfortable. Like he had marked her in more ways than one, like she was truly belonging to him. A small, but content smile formed at her lips, and Rey buried her face back into his chest, inhaling his scent deeply.

“Rest, Rey. You will need your strength soon enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I do intend to write more for those two - I do have a few ideas. However, I'm leaving the chapter count on 2 for now. I don't know when I will get around to writing more of this and I tend to pressure and guilt trip myself if I leave the chapter count open. Please forgive me! This story is basically an excuse to write hot demon sex, as well as a palate cleanser if you will.
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed this. :)
> 
> I do realise that I have a tiny cliffhanger at the end, but it will get resolved when I someday get to write more :D
> 
> Stay safe <3


End file.
